


【迪罗】网 (捆绑普雷)

by Villian



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villian/pseuds/Villian





	【迪罗】网 (捆绑普雷)

克里斯蒂亚诺醒来的时候，眼前仍是一片浑浊的黑色。他下意识地尝试着活动四肢无果——有某些东西缚住了他，从质感来看应该是用粗重麻草编成的绳子。

此时的克里斯无暇顾及被粗糙麻绳磨蹭得生疼的手腕——他需要冷静下来，仔细回忆自己在失去意识前最后的画面。脑海里零碎闪过的片段像揉碎了的玻璃瓷片，他只能手足无措地扭动着身体，试图感知自己目前所处的境况到底有多糟糕。

幸运的是他从空气里隐约嗅到了熟悉的鸢尾根味道，身下的沙发也还是自己下午迷迷糊糊睡着时所在的位置。看来对方大概暂时并没有将他带离住处的打算。

克里斯不满地腹诽，小声地在心底诅咒着这个恣肆大胆的家伙——不管出于什么目的，他都不应该在自己刚刚踢完第六轮联赛后难得休憩的短暂间隙里对他做这样的事情。

他努力眨了几下眼睛以适应黑暗的环境，眼睑处柔软的布料质感令克里斯意识到了另一个头疼的问题——他被对方强制剥夺了视线，眼下他无法更加准确地判断自己的处境，只能像待宰的羔羊般狼狈的等待着猎户的裁决。

此时他的头正以向后仰靠的姿势倚在沙发脊上。双手被缚住的感觉也许不是最糟糕的，更令这位世界第一第二第三好的球员感到踧踖不安的是他的双腿也被分开至极限后高高推至胸口，裸露在外的脚踝分别被绳子紧紧地与手腕捆绑在身体的两侧。

睡前换上的居家裤已经不知被褪在了哪里，只有一条薄薄的CR7内裤还整齐地穿戴在胯间。微凉的空气悄悄攀上他的每一寸肌肤，像吐着信子的毒蛇逡巡在他的胸口和四肢。

视线的剥离令肢体的其他感官变得异常敏锐，克里斯隐约捕捉到了脚步声在一片混沌的黑暗中向他靠近。对方的步履似乎有些不大稳实，伴随着四起的磕碰声和淡淡的朗姆酒香气——下一秒他就与另外一具温热的躯体撞了个满怀，脊背深深陷入皮质沙发的凹陷处。

即使视野所及仍是一片黑暗，克里斯也能准确地觉察出对方倚靠在他颈窝处时发梢里特有的薄荷味道——在都灵生活的这段日子里他们共用过太多的东西，连衣服上沾染的亦是一模一样的气息。

他深谙自己的嗅觉不会出现差误，只犹豫片刻便开口对着扑倒在自己身上的男人唤起名姓。

“保罗，是你吗？”

得到的回答只有更加粗重的喘息和青年人蹭动幅度愈发激烈的动作。一开始对方的动作只堪堪停留于他的颈窝和上肢，慢慢竟大着胆子将纵情地擦蹭如燎原之火般延展至下腹处。

门户大开的尴尬令克里斯死死紧咬嘴唇方才克止住差点冲破喉咙的呻吟。他尽力扭动着身子以摆脱青年人强势的压制，无奈手脚的束缚和连日训练的疲乏终于还是赘累了他的动作，不痛不痒的挣扎反倒在两人身前的狭窄空隙间制造了几分情色的暧昧。

“别闹了保罗——你喝酒了吗？”

对方凑近时愈发浓重的酒气令克里斯蓦地回想起他的男孩在比赛结束后和队友马里奥一行参加了庆功宴——他们当然也邀请了他，只是克里斯向来只钟情于在远离聚光灯和人潮的间隙里享受属于自己的时间，于是选择早早地收拾好随身的私物便与他的男孩分袂了。

临别前他仍不忘在迪巴拉手感良佳的褐金色头发上薅了一把，当然还附赠了在队友们未曾留心的角落里送上的一个宠溺且温柔的轻吻。

回家后克里斯舒服地泡了个澡，把自己埋在宽阔的浴缸里昏昏欲睡。脑海中最后的记忆停留于调试好音响设备后仰躺在沙发上时印在眼睛里的奥斯曼几何纹样——它们像一块块碎裂了的玻璃片一样嵌在天花板中央，反射着地灯柔和的暖光。

“我没闹，克里斯。我很清醒。”

大约所有的醉鬼都是这么为自己辩解的——克里斯在被对方沉了八度的声音拉回思绪后无奈地勾了勾嘴角。他知道他的男孩喝了不少酒，这对于职业球员而言并不是什么值得盛赞的佳话。

“你什么时候才能让我省心？喝这么多明天怎么训练？”

克里斯下意识地想要安抚对方蹭在他颈窝处毛茸茸的脑袋，但在试图抬起手臂的下一秒便蓦地怔愣在了原处。他的手脚都被紧紧地捆缚着，而且身前的青年人显然没有替他解开的打算。

“保罗，你先把我放开好吗？”

半晌，年长的恋人复又歪着头补充了一句：“你也许遇到了什么麻烦——我想我可以帮你一起解决……”

这次回应他的只有一个擎着果木香气的深吻，裹携着绝望的爱意袭扫着他敏感的口腔内壁。沾了酒气的舌尖动作显得有些笨拙，不得要领地反复擦蹭着齿龈内侧的嫩肉。

克里斯在挣扎无果后蹙紧了眉头，竭力承受着青年人无度地索求。他们似两头不知餍足的野兽般相互厮咬着，偌大的空间里充斥的只有男人隐忍的呜咽和唇齿交媾时淫靡的水声。

对方的动作愈发狠戾起来，到最后简直像用舌头在操着他的嘴巴。克里斯不得不在喘动的间隙扭动着身子表达自己的不适，却在下一秒被年轻的男友握住脚踝，用膝盖将双腿顶开至不可再增毫厘的角度。

大腿内侧的肌腱由于过分地拉扯和反向挤压产生了火辣的钝痛，克里斯在对方仍深吻着自己的时候克制不住地从喉间溢出痛呼。平日里健朗阳光的青年人从未在性事上有过如此暴戾的行为，这令克里斯本能地感到不安与困惑。

他们的下腹在近乎疯狂地深吻中紧紧贴合在了一起。对方火热的性器隔着内裤的棉质布料，从尾椎骨的末端一路压蹭至克里斯业已微微发硬的茎体，刻意放缓的速度像拉长了帧数的电影。

视线被剥夺所带来的近乎恐惧的敏锐知觉像四周的空气一样爬满了他的身体，克里斯甚至能够清晰地感觉到自己的阴茎在对方落力地摩擦之下颤颤巍巍地开始吐露着湿润的前液。濡湿了的一小块布料乖巧地贴合于铃口处，将平整的内裤边缘微微顶起情色的弧度。

“唔嗯、别闹了，快把我解开——”

“我说了我没闹！”

青年人突然失控的情绪令克里斯惊了一跳，他的男孩从未在他面前如此失态地发泄着自己的情绪。大多数时候他们之间总是保持着近乎疏远的温馨感——他们妥善地划分着私下与公开场合时的状态，心照不宣地避免了任何可能被舆论揪住不放的暧昧。

他们同居、亲吻、做爱，如同普通情侣一样于深夜时分不知疲惫地媾缠，却在人前维持着传奇前锋与谦逊后辈之间礼貌的距离。

“我——我离你太远了，克里斯。”

青年人低下头啃舐着他扬起的颈部和微微泛红的喉结，圆润的形状令它像一颗饱满的樱桃般等待着春天的采撷。

他们的胸膛紧紧贴合在一起，乳尖的相互摩挲令男人敏感的知觉嚣叫着苏醒过来，高高挺立的暗红色莓果被青年人顺势含进嘴里忘情地舔舐，另一侧则被对方捻弄在两指之间不时地左右拉扯着。

“嗯啊……别……”

克里斯的胸部向来敏感得过分。平日训练时的衣料摩擦都会引起乳尖颤栗地凸起，性事中更是不消多余的抚弄便乖巧地挺立起来。他的男孩自然深谙其中的门道——对方曾在孔蒂纳萨训练场的盥洗室里将他摁在隔间的门板上，用手指和舌尖玩弄他的胸口，直到他硬着乳尖失神地在对方另一只手指的操弄下呜咽着射出来。

他的男孩把他射在漂亮腹肌上的浊液揩了大半涂抹在暗红色的乳尖上，在他红透了的耳朵旁边低语着下流的情话。

“克里斯你看，这里就像产奶了一样呢。”

脑海中的声画和时下的刺激酝酿成一股绝妙的欢愉，狠狠撞击着黑暗视野下逐渐模糊的意识。克里斯呜咽着开口，一遍遍地低声请求年轻的男友帮他解开束缚着的手脚——绳子粗糙的边缘似乎割伤了他脆弱的脚踝和手腕，敬业的前锋先生并不想因此耽误第二天的训练。

回应他的却只有空荡荡的沉默和青年人起身时抽离的覆盖于他身体上的温热感。蓦然地暴露在空气中的乳尖愈发兴奋地挺立起来，克里斯只能尽可能地将脊椎深深陷进皮质沙发光滑的靠背里。

冰冷的金属质感毫无预兆地贴在了他的大腿内侧，沿着内裤边缘缓缓挪移着。熟悉的裁剪声令克里斯瞬间煞白了脸颊，他一边慌乱地开口阻止着青年人诡异的行径，一边小幅度地挣扎着以摆脱对方今日狠戾得不正常的动作。

“你就这么喜欢和别人在球场上亲热吗？克里斯。”

“下次比赛前，我会把你的内裤剪碎，然后把它们塞进这里——”

青年人的左手手指突然隔着被剪得松松垮垮的内裤布料捅进了他的后穴。未经润滑的穴口紧致如处子般荡漾着干净旖旎的情欲，死死咬住了年轻男友埋入其中的指节。

略显粗糙的棉质布料摩擦着穴口处精致的褶皱，指尖戳弄下带来的火辣辣的刺痛感令柔嫩的内壁如轻佻的木槿花般乖顺地张开萌生爱欲的花瓣，欲拒还迎地吸吮着渐入深处的物什。

初初的疼痛感在对方不得章法的埋入第二根手指时再次扩大，伴随着酥痒难耐的快意从尾椎处席向混沌的大脑。克里斯紧紧咬住下唇抑制住脱口欲出的呻吟，却又在下一秒被对方将嘴唇全数含入口中仔细地舔舐着。

他的男孩在他被吻得迷迷糊糊的时候放开了他的嘴唇，转而深吻他被黑色布料覆盖着的湿润的眼睑。青年人的动作之虔诚如同信徒甘之如饴地匍匐于艳后濡润的裙摆之下，等待着甘美的淫液打湿他们滚烫的阴茎和冰凉的手。

他们安然地在春日中游弋，疯狂地在冷光中涤荡，最后扑行在平静的烈火中举步维艰。他是心底抓不紧的余烬，是双手拢不住的烛焰；是灼灼不灭的欲望，亦是求而不得的信仰。

手指的顶弄和布料粗质的摩擦感令敏感的内壁腾升起灼灼的欲念，会阴上方隐秘的前列腺位置被对方有意无意地戳弄着。堪堪擦过表面引起的快感令克里斯本能地向前挺起胸口，将硬得发疼得乳尖和挂着破碎内裤的胯部送至青年人的身前。

“唔，小混蛋，快摸摸我……”

以往的每次性事里，他的男孩总是在他似呵斥又似讨饶的淫言浪语中缴械，急躁地将火热的性器埋入他湿透了的蜜壶之中，在大开大合地抽插下逼他抬头直视身前偌大的更衣镜，强迫他看着自己满脸潮红、胯前阴茎高高翘起、屁股里还吞吃着另一根性器的浪荡模样，然后一边抽手玩弄他的乳尖一边将他生生带至高潮。

“摸你？你就这么喜欢被人摸？赛场上也是，找贝尔纳代斯基，找曼朱基齐和本坦库尔，还有你的好队友坎塞洛。”

业已濡润的肠壁在手指快速地戳弄之下疯狂地痉挛抽动，前端未经抚弄却已高高翘起至腹部的阴茎随着后穴的动作微微颤栗。克里斯呜咽着摇头否认对方的控诉——他的男孩声音里染上了哭腔，这令他始料未及。

“我在你身边，离你那么近——可你不属于我，甚至不属于任何人。”

“我会进球的，进很多很多球，我会变得像你一样好……在这之前，你能多抱抱我吗？克里斯。”

噢，他的小男孩吃醋了。

对方一边用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着他的颈窝，一边带着哭腔、像得不到爱抚和关注的大型犬一样委屈巴巴地朝他撒娇——作为世界第一第二第三好的男友克里斯，选择在下一秒回应给他的小宝石先生一个温柔的吻。

“保罗，摘掉我的眼罩好吗？我想看看你。”

后穴里的手指还在以微弱的幅度抽送着，克里斯强忍着身后的不适感弓起身子，用渗了汗的额头轻轻抵上对方的。

青年人的动作迟疑了片刻，还是腾出手来，将覆着在他眼睑上被泪水濡湿了一小块的眼罩慢慢褪了下来。

突然闯入视野的光线令克里斯本能地眯起眼睛，温暖的橘黄色灯光印着男孩烟蓝色的瞳孔，对方眼底湿漉漉的水光氤氲着微红的酒气，委屈巴巴地避开了克里斯的视线。

虽然手脚被束缚着的疼痛感令克里斯感到不安，但每每面对小宝石先生漂亮的眼睛时，年长的恋人总是说不出一句责备的重话——他放任他的男孩对自己做各种过分的事情，并对此甘之如饴。

“我的身边，确实有很多人……”

他试着自己压低了腰部迎合着对方手指缓下来的动作，主动地吞吃着被青年人埋入体内的指节，肠径分泌的体液于交合处被撞碎成一片淫靡的水声。男人红着一双晶亮的焦糖色眼睛凝视着他，隐忍着欲念的脸庞透着女神阿尔忒弥斯般圣洁的荣光。

“可我只有唯一的保罗·迪巴拉。”

“不管什么时候，我都会抱抱他、亲亲他，与他一起迎接胜利和吻——就像每天我们所做的那样。”

他引逗着他的男孩将后穴里蛰伏的手指抽出换上更加火热的性器，在对方犹豫的瞬间将自己湿润的穴口抵在了胀大的阴茎处。刚刚经历了开拓的内壁紧紧绞咬着入侵其中的硕大物什，主动邀迎着青年人更加狠戾的索取和侵犯。

他的双腿被对方就着屈起的姿势揽在手臂之间，大开的隐秘之境如同西海岸的金色果实，在阴囊拍打臀部的撞击声中回荡着胜利女神高歌的号角。

克里斯在对方堪堪进入后大开大合的几次抽插之下莫名地攀上了高潮，哭叫着将早已积蓄在阴茎内的浊液突地喷溅在了漂亮的腹肌之间——有的甚至射在了他自己的锁骨周围。昏黄灯光下喘动的模样轻佻得如同红灯区浪荡的男妓，等待着大量温凉的精液涤洗自己空荡的躯壳。

他的男孩在肠径剧烈收缩的下一秒将阴茎猛地抽出，在克里斯因快感尖叫抽搐时将他抱坐在了自己的身前，火热的性器就着方才操出的淫液再次埋入蜜壶深处。

“唔啊、保罗……不要、太深了……啊哈……”

圆润的龟头每每出入时都能就着体位准确地顶弄在男人最为敏感的前列腺上，喷涌而出的肠液浇灌着阴茎间暴起的筋络，令青年人更加落力地将他世界第一第二第三好的男友钉在自己的性器上。

方才历经过高潮的肠壁在上下起伏间欢愉地吞吃着对方火热的茎体。男人向后高高扬起脖颈，将漂亮而脆弱的喉结暴露于黏稠的空气当中。粗糙的绳结疯狂磨嗜着手腕和脚踝处的皮肉，如盖亚女神的神杖，在最完美的肌理间细细地描画着神祇最初的模样。

他的男孩强势地扭过他的下颌，伴随一个情色而圣洁的舌吻快速抽动着埋在他体内的阴茎。他在业已模糊的意识中捕捉到了高亢的祝歌——它们从极其遥远的彼岸奔涌着袭来，为他们的爱欲欢呼着永恒的尾调。

 

“所以，你是怎么把我绑成那样的？”

“对不起克里斯，我在客厅的熏香里加了一点点安神的香料……真的不多！不会变傻子的！”

“好的，在你禁欲一个月不准碰我之前，回答最后一个问题——绳子哪儿来的？”

“我问贝贝要的链接……”

 

年轻的乌拉圭小伙一边喝着保温杯里的马黛茶一边打了个大大的喷嚏。

“都灵今年的冬天来得真早啊。”

 

（沙雕的end）


End file.
